To Stay Alive
by LifeIsMusicIsLife
Summary: This is a Smitchie story. it takes place during the second summer of camp rock. the story is A LOT better than this terrible summary. please read and review. i'm a new author on fanfiction, and i want to know if i'm any good!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wrote this because it's been stuck in my head for a little while. Of course, I don't own the Jonas Brothers, camp rock, or anything that would make me as rich as the Walt Disney company (tear slides down my cheek…), but I do own the song that is written in italics. If anyone steals it, then I will be very upset, because I wrote it, and I am very protective of my songs. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**xoxo**

**LifeIsMusicIsLife**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Hey!" Shane jumped up to the doorstep of my cabin. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me put my shoes on!" I told him as I crawled under my rickety camp bed to find my favorite shoes. Those would be my boots. I grabbed them, and then slid back out from under the bed. Shane was sitting on Caitlyn's bed, laughing at me.

"What are you laughing about, pop star?" I said in mock anger.

"Your hair is covered in dust!' he choked out, laughing all the while.

I jumped up and ran a hand through my hair. Sure enough, as I pulled it away, my hand had gathered a fair amount of dust from my hair.

"EW, that's really gross, all my shoes are under the bed!" I looked at Shane again, and he was still chuckling quietly to himself. He had a really strange laugh. It sounded like a snorting bull. This made me start laughing.

"Why are **YOU **laughing about, huh? He asked me, though truly confused.

"Your laugh is weird!" I stated before cracking up again.

"You think that's funny, huh, well let's see if you think this is funny." He jumped off Caitlyn's bed, threw me across his shoulder, and carried me out of the cabin.

"Shane, wait, I don't have my shoes on yet!" I exclaimed.

He continued to carry me, and he just said, "you don't need shoes, see, I'm not wearing any either."

I looked down to his feet, and sure enough, he wasn't wearing any. I wondered where we were going, and I realized that we were headed towards the docks. I guess that means a canoe ride! I love going on canoe rides, even if we never even get more than 6 feet away from the dock.

"hey Shane.'" I said, still traveling on his shoulder. I know I should tell him to put me down, but I like riding up here, and I can smell the scent that is unique to Shane. I breathe it in deeply as he answers.

"yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well we are going on a canoe ride, and then we are going to have a picnic for dinner." Shane answered me happily. It still amazed me that he would rather spend time with me, a nobody, than hang out with people in Hollywood, people who could push his career even higher, if that was possible. Even though he takes every chance he gets to tell me how much fun I am to be around, I still don't understand. I mean, I know that we are dating, but we haven't even kissed yet, and I've never dated, let alone kissed, anyone before.

We arrived at the dock, and Shane helped me get into one of the canoes. Then he got in, and we pushed off the edge. We sat there in a comfortable silence, until it started to get dark. I looked at Shane, and I noticed him looking at me with the look that he only seems to have when he sees me. I honestly don't understand why he likes me, I'm just some normal girl, who happens to have some undiscovered musical talent.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned, wondering what his answer would be.

"Because you're beautiful, and I never want to forget what being on love feels like." He answered me sincerely.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Did he just say he was in love with me? Does he really? Umm, I should probably say something back.

"What?" I said dumbly.

"I said that you're beautiful, and that I'm in love with you." He stated like it was written in a book, like it was well-known fact.

"I love you too." I said, while a smile that was meant especially for Shane spread quickly across my face and the sparkle of it shone in my eyes.

Shane smiled at me for a little bit longer. **(Author's note: a little bit longer is a Jonas Brothers song, for those of you are so weird you don't listen to them….)** we then struggled to paddle ourselves back to the dock.

When we got there, he helped me out of the canoe, and me being the klutz I am, tripped and almost fell flat on my face. He caught me, and then took my hand. We walked together to the place where Shane had set up a picnic. He had put it where he sang gotta find you to me for the first time. The place where I had fallen for him. The place where, not that I knew, he had fallen for me.

When we arrived, we sat down together, still holding hands. He let go of my hand momentarily, to grab the picnic basket. He pulled out two sandwiches, and then he pulled out two cupcakes, both topped with a mound of blue frosting. I laughed out loud. Blue cupcakes! That was what he had picked up in the kitchen, that day I had yelled at him for being a jerk. He smiled at me, and there was no need to talk, I knew what he wanted me to know. Words were not needed, a useless noise.

When we finished eating, he got up, and pulled his guitar out from behind a tree. he came back and sat down next to me.

"I wrote a song for you, and I hope you like it." He said and then he started playing a slow, soothing melody. I felt myself fall under the spell of him and his music. Then he started singing:

_I see this beautiful world_

_It's not even close to your face_

_I see this wonderful place_

_It's called your soul_

_I see the lights_

_Blink in the sky_

_I watch your eyes_

_Smiling at me_

_What did I do to deserve such a dream?_

_Because with you_

_I could be on top of the world_

_And it wouldn't matter to me_

_I could be deep down under the sea_

_And I wouldn't care_

_I wouldn't need_

_I could be found_

_With death by my side_

_But if you're on the other_

_The I wouldn't mind_

_Because when I look_

_Deep in your eyes_

_I find my spirit flies_

_I can't give up_

_On you, you're my love_

_Deep down inside_

_Is what you see when you look in my eyes_

_Because with you_

_I could be on top of the world_

_And it wouldn't matter to me_

_I could be deep down under the sea_

_And I wouldn't care_

_I wouldn't need_

_I could be found_

_With death by my side_

_But if you're on the other_

_The I wouldn't mind_

_Because when I look_

_Deep in your eyes_

_I find my spirit flies_

_This world_

_Needs nothing more than your face_

_To make it beautiful_

_This place needs your soul_

_To find the wonder within_

_And my heart needs your eyes_

_To stay alive_

_Because with you_

_I could be on top of the world_

_And it wouldn't matter to me_

_I could be deep down under the sea_

_And I wouldn't care_

_I wouldn't need_

_I could be found_

_With death by my side_

_But if you're on the other_

_The I wouldn't mind_

_Because when I look_

_Deep in your eyes_

_I find my spirit flies_

_And my heart needs your eyes_

_To stay alive_

I felt tears running down my cheeks when he finished. Had he really written this song for me? Did I really mean this much to him? Did he- my thoughts were interrupted by Shane clearing his throat.

"I loved it." I whispered, as I felt a few more tears escape my eyes.

"It's called 'To Stay Alive'" Shane whispered back, and at that moment, knew he was the one. The one that I was destined to fall for, the one I was meant to fall for, the one who was meant to fall for me.

He leaned in closer to me and put his hand on my cheek, wiping my overemotional tears off with his thumbs. Then he pulled my face onto his and we shared our first kiss. It was perfect. I saw fireworks go off, I heard the hallelujah chorus playing, and I knew that Shane truly did love me, and I truly loved him. When we broke apart, we were both smiling like big idiots.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder, and I heard him singing, without his guitar, the song he had written to me. His voice was a lullaby to me, and I slowly drifted away from consciousness. I was still partly awake, and I felt him pick me up and carry me back to my cabin. He placed me on my bed, took off my shoes, covered me with the blankets, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Mitchie, I love you so much." He whispered into my ear, as I drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

I didn't even hear his soft breathing as he sat there for nearly an hour, watching me sleep.

**Hey! So… what did you think?! This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if I'm any good.**

**Thanks a million!**

**xoxo**

**LifeIsMusicIsLife**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people of planet earth! I hope your life is going good, 'cause mine is going pretty darn awesome! I went to a swim meet this weekend, and I cut 12 seconds off of my 100 butterfly time. 1 min. 54 to 1 min. 42. The time that I beat was only from like, two weeks ago. For those of you who don't swim, 12 seconds is a HUGE amount of time, and a 100 is 4 laps. Butterfly is the stroke where you pull with both your arms at the same time and do dolphin kick. If you don't know what swimming is, then go watch some reruns of the Olympics, they mention it a few times….(just kidding, but if you don't know what swimming is, then you need some serious help!) anyways, here is chapter two of "To Stay Alive." Thanx to everyone who reviewed, my e-mail was pretty full…**

**xoxo**

**LifeIsMusicIsLife**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up, and slowly remembered how I had ended up in my bed. I remembered Shane carrying me, and I remember him kissing me on the cheek. I sat up so fast, I felt a little dizzy. Shane and I had kissed. We had really kissed. After dating for almost a year, our lips had finally met, and it had been even more perfect than I imagined it would be.

I slowly got out of bed, and got dressed. Caitlyn was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She smiled at me when she saw I was awake. I started to walk into the bathroom, and Caitlyn stopped me.

"When did you get back to the cabin?" she asked me, "when I got back you were asleep, and Shane was sitting on my bed staring at you like a lovesick puppy."

"He was? The last thing I remember is him kissing my cheek, and him telling me that he loved me-"Caitlyn cut me off.

"He said he loved you? Really, when did this happen? Have you kissed yet? If you have kissed, then it better have just happened for the first time last night, because you know I expect you to tell me when something big like that happens!" Caitlyn screeched her little speech at me, and her hair was flying around behind her. She seriously looked like she came out of a horror movie.

"Caitlyn, calm down!" I said, now officially scared of her. "Shane and I kissed for the first time last night, yes, but you don't have to attack me, I was going to tell you. But, AFTER I actually woke up."

"Oh." She said in a small voice.

"Well, I'm going to breakfast, are you ready?" I asked Caitlyn, whose toothbrush was still hanging out of her mouth.

A muffled "no" escaped her mouth.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later!" I told her, happily bounding out of the cabin to go find Shane before breakfast. **(this next part was my friend dawn's idea, but she only had the idea of who Mitchie ran into… I came up with the rest…)** I was running around a corner when I slammed into Tess Tyler. **(dun, dun DUN….scary music playing…people running away screaming in terror…)**

"Why don't little hobos like yourself watch where they're going!" she screamed at me in a disgruntled, haughty voice. "You're so poor that you couldn't even afford glasses, let alone pay to replace my outfit!" Before I could even say something back, Tess turned all the way around on her heel, and promptly ran into Shane. She stuttered, because everyone knew that she had the biggest crush on him. I guess he had heard what she said to me, because Shane started mimicking her.

"Why don't little hobos like yourself watch where they're going!" He screamed at her in the same disgruntled, haughty voice. "You're so poor that you couldn't even afford glasses, let alone pay to replace my outfit!" Then, instead of turning around, he pushed past her, and walked over to me.

"Hey!" he said, looking overjoyed to see me. "I thought that she might like to her what she sounded like if she was SHANE GRAY!" He screamed his name in a high pitched girly scream. I figured I would play along.

"OMG! YOU'VE SEEN SHANE GRAY! OMG!" I screamed even louder than he had, and we both fell over laughing. When we started breathing regularly again, he looked over at me, lying on his stomach.

"soooo, I already got your breakfast, and it is waiting for you at the dock." He said sweetly. "I hope you slept well." I decided now was a good time to ask him about what Caitlyn had said about him.

"Did you really sit there last night and watch me sleep?" I asked him, dying to know if he had really sat there. Really watched my chest rise and fall with each slow breath that took me as I slept. Really been there as dreams that were laced with nothing but thoughts of him danced through my mind. He took a deep breath before answering me.

"Yeah I did, how did you know that? He looked curiously at me.

"Well, Caitlyn told me."

"oh." He said, still with the look he always has when he looks at me.

I smiled at him before continuing. "Hey, I think that's really sweet, but you really shouldn't, you need your sleep."

"I don't mind, you look almost as beautiful when you're sleeping as when you're awake." He said, still smiling at me. Still looking at me as if I was an angel sent from God. I knew I wasn't, but when he had that look in his eyes, I sure felt like it.

"So, ready for breakfast?!" He asked me giddily. That was something I would have never thought he would do before I met him. He wasn't really the bad-ass that the media made him out to be. He was actually really sweet and nice. And I could tell that he cared a lot about me. I mean, who else just sits there and watches their girlfriend sleep? Not very many guys. We headed down to the dock, where the picnic blanket from last night was laid out. He took my hand as we stepped out onto the long dock, beginning our short trek **(I know, oxymoron, guess what, I DON'T CARE!!!!)** to the end where breakfast awaited us.

"M'lady," he said in a southern accent. I started laughing so hard that I fell over, pulling him down with me. We sat there, laughing, until I regained a normal breathing pattern, and spoke up.

"Well, this looks delicious!" I grabbed one of the plates and started to eat. He slowly took his plate, and set it on his lap. He didn't eat; however, he just sat there looking at me. Normally, I would be really embarrassed, but I didn't really care that Shane was looking at me. In fact, I enjoyed it. Soon, I finished eating.

Shane took my plate, and set it aside. "Close your eyes." He told me in a soft, but commanding, voice. I obliged, and I heard his footsteps, and they faded away quickly. Before I knew it, I heard his return in the form of his feet pounding on the warped old boards.

"Open."

I opened my eyes, and Shane was sitting there holding his guitar. "I wrote another song for you." He said softly.

"Really!?" I answered him excitedly.

"yeah, it's called 'God Places Angels'."

Once again, I found myself deeply wrapped in the world of his music, his mind, his love for me.

_Your eyes _

_Hit me like the sunrise_

_Your smile_

_Shows me a new life_

_A pure life_

_Your laugh_

_Oh, one sound of it_

_Shows me the innocence_

_Of your beautiful mind_

_And watching you breathe_

_Makes me believe_

_That God places angels in lives that are tangled with fate_

_And my place in this world_

_Is to follow you through_

_To the ends of the earth_

'_Till the light fades away_

_And end comes to each day_

'_Cause God places angels_

_On street corners and stop signs_

_But God placed this angel_

_Deep in my mind_

_And watching you breathe_

_Makes me believe_

_That God places angels in lives that are tangled with fate_

_And my place in this world_

_Is to follow you through_

_To the ends of the earth_

'_Till the light fades away_

_And end comes to each day_

_And watching you breathe_

_Makes me believe_

_That God places angels in lives that are tangled with fate_

_And my place in this world_

_Is to follow you through_

_To the ends of the earth_

'_Till the light fades away_

_And end comes to each day_

_Your eyes _

_Hit me like the sunrise_

_Your smile_

_Shows me a new life_

_A pure life_

_Your laugh_

_Oh, one sound of it_

_Shows me the innocence_

_Of your beautiful mind_

_And watching you breathe_

_Makes me believe_

_That God places angels in lives that are tangled with fate_

_And my place in this world_

_Is to follow you through_

_To the ends of the earth_

'_Till the light fades away_

_And end comes to each day_

_Your eyes _

_Hit me like the sunrise_

_Your smile_

_Shows me a new life_

_A pure life_

_Your laugh_

_Oh, one sound of it_

_Shows me the innocence_

_Of your beautiful mind_

_And watching you breathe_

_Makes me believe_

_That God places angels in lives that are tangled with fate_

**(fyi: this is my song, I wrote it, don't steal it…or I will be mad. Ask my friends, you don't want me to be mad at you…) **I felt tears running down my face. Not that I was sad, but because I was so happy that I couldn't put all of the emotions I needed in my smile. Shane leaned in towards me, and hugged me. Then he pulled back slightly and kissed me softly. I couldn't have been happier at that moment, I really couldn't have been. Shane put his guitar down on the middle of the dock, and lay down on his back, pulling me down with him. I was lying on my back with my head on his chest. I could hear his soft breaths, but they were also slightly irregular, something you wouldn't usually expect from such a "bad-ass." Aw, Shane Gray's heart was beating faster, and I knew it was because of me. I lied, now I couldn't be happier. We sat there for a little while longer, and then I had to go my first class of the day. Shane walked me there, and told me to meet him outside of my cabin at lunchtime. Shane was so unpredictable, and I couldn't help but wonder what he had planned for us. I guess this was just one of the many reasons that I was in love with Shane Gray.

**Hey!**

**So that's chapter two! I hope you liked it, because I wrote it during free period, study hall, and after swim practice. It took a LONG time! Anyways, review if you luv me! Please (picture me with big puppy dog eyes, and my bottom lip sticking out…)**

**Xoxo**

**LifeIsMusicIsLife**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm writing this after swim practice, and I'm really tired because we had to swim a 1,000, that is 40 laps, without stopping! So I'm beat. If I misspell any words, don't yell at me, I'm just too tired to press the right keys.**

**xoxo**

**LifeIsMusicIsLife**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

I can't wait until this class ends. If it doesn't end soon, I might start to hyperventilate. In a few minutes, even though they seem like centuries, I will be meeting Shane outside my cabin for lunch. I highly doubt that he planned for us to go to the mess hall. He probably did something really sweet. I mean, he's written me two songs, one last night, and one this morning. He is the sweetest guy ever.

"you guys can go now!" the instructor yells, and everyone shuffles around putting their music back in folders and bags.

Not me. I cram my lyrics and music paper into my bag, and run out the door.

"Shane!" I shout as I see him standing at the door of my cabin. He smiles wide, and catches me in his arms as I run up to him. I have my head buried deep in the corner of his shoulder and his neck. I breathe deeply, and I can feel both of our hearts beating fast. I notice something.

"hey Shane," I started, pulling away, "our hearts are beating at the exact same time."

"they are," he began seriously, "because I made it that way!" he finished jokingly.

I whacked his forearm, "Shut up!" I said in mock annoyance.

"oh, well excuse me, but I'll shut up." He said, and then pulled me in and kissed me. I felt the same spark I felt when we had first kissed, but even better if that was possible. I pulled away, but he pulled me back into a hug, and I loved having him hold me close. It made me feel safe, even though I knew there was nothing I needed to be protected from. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and then he grabbed my hand.,

"hey, let's go, or our lunch is going to get cold!" He told me.

"sure, but what's for lunch?"

"can't tell, it's a surprise."

"but-"

"nope, you'll just have to trust, wait, and see."

"Fine."

He pulled me alongside him into the forest, and we followed a well-worn trail, but it wasn't one listed on the camp map.

We finally broke into the bright sunlight somewhere in the mass of trees. We had hit a clearing, and smack in the middle was a picnic table, and a Tupperware container. Sitting next to the table was my guitar. What was my guitar doing here?

"hope you weren't looking forward to anything healthy for lunch!" Shane joked.

"no, but what is my guitar doing here?" I asked, curious.

"Oh," Shane started, "well, I was hoping you would play me another one of your songs." It was a question, but he was pleading. He really wanted me to play him a song.

"ok" I said.

"cool! Let's go EAT!" he bellowed out the last part, and I laughed at him.

He strode over to the Tupperware, and pulled off the top. I looked inside. Two brownies with chocolate frosting were sitting inside. I cracked up.

"shae gray! this is not lunch!" I said, but I saw his face fall, so I added, "but I didn't say I wasn't gonna eat it!"

He smiled at me. We ate the brownies, and then he handed me my guitar. I pulled out of my bag, the lyrics to my newest song.

"here goes nothing…" I said. And with that, I began to let the music flow out of me. I let it encircle me, and tighten its hold around my mind and heart.

_You've spun my heart into fragile strings of glass_

_And I'm beggin' you not to bring back the past_

_Because I thought it would last_

_Now it's gone so fast_

_And I'm standin' on the rope you tied_

_Between our hearts_

_Deep inside_

_I know it might snap any time_

_So could my mind_

_So could your life_

_Does everything I love_

_Have to come at such a price?_

_Do the pieces of my life_

_Always seem to slide_

_Everything I love_

_Ripped away_

_The times I've had_

_Never to see_

_You've got me holdin' onto one end of my mind_

_And time is on the other side_

_Pullin' with all it's might_

_I'm gonna make this mess right_

_And I'm standin' on the rope you tied_

_Between our hearts_

_Deep inside_

_I know it might snap any time_

_So could my mind_

_So could your life_

_Does everything I love_

_Have to come at such a price?_

_Do the pieces of my life_

_Always seem to slide_

_Everything I love_

_Ripped away_

_The times I've had_

_Never to see_

_And I'm standin' on the rope you tied_

_Between our hearts_

_Deep inside_

_I know it might snap any time_

_So could my mind_

_So could your life_

_Does everything I love_

_Have to come at such a price?_

_Do the pieces of my life_

_Always seem to slide_

_Everything I love_

_Ripped away_

_The times I've had_

_Never to see_

_So go ahead and_

_Spin my heart into the fragile strings of glass_

_I'm sure the pain will pass_

_But as I pull thinner_

_Do you really want to bring back the past_

_And I'm standin' on the rope you tied_

_Between our hearts_

_Deep inside_

_I know it might snap any time_

_So could my mind_

_So could your life_

_Does everything I love_

_Have to come at such a price?_

_Do the pieces of my life_

_Always seem to slide_

_Everything I love_

_Ripped away_

_The times I've had_

_Never to see_

_Do you really want to pull my heart thin_

_Take it away so fast_

_And I'm standin' on the rope you tied_

_Between our hearts_

_Deep inside_

_I know it might snap any time_

_So could my mind_

_So could your life_

_Does everything I love_

_Have to come at such a price?_

_Do the pieces of my life_

_Always seem to slide_

_Everything I love_

_Ripped away_

_The times I've had_

_Never to see_

_Think fast_

_Do you really want to spin my heart_

_Into such fragile strings of glass_

Shane smiled at me, and I fell head over heels in love with him all over again.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Hey! So, I hope u liked it. It's not my best, but I'm really tired, but I thought I would update!**

**Anyway, read and review!**

**Xoxo**

**LifeIsMusicIsLife**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo… thanks to those of you who reviewed, because it means a lot to me. It helps me to write better! Anyways, this chapter should be more about Shane and Mitchie getting to know each other. So read, and if u luv me, review!**

**Xoxo**

**LifeIsMusicIsLife**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

Shane kept smiling at me, gazing at my face as if I was the brightest star in the night sky. I felt shy-Mitchie creep back into my mind. I bent my head down, hiding my face with my hair. Suddenly, Shane's hands were on either side of my face. He pulled it up to its original position.

"hey, don't put your head down, that song was beautiful!" Shane exclaimed, but his voice had an edge of softness. This was something that was reserved specifically for me, I had never heard him use that tone for anyone but me. "in fact, would you mind if I asked my record label I they would like to sign you?"

I squealed. I squealed louder than anything you've ever heard. I saw Shane put his hands over his ears, but I couldn't stop squealing. I finally calmed down.

"Shane that would be the most amazing thing ever! Oh my gosh! Could you really? Would you really?" I exclaimed loudly.

Shane laughed at me, and then said, "of course! And they'll probably be thankful to work with someone who isn't a diva like me." He said the last part sarcastically.

"awesome!" I was so excited, that I got up, and skipped around the clearing we were in.

Shane cleared his throat. "but… you have to play me another song!" usually, I would have complained about this, and told him that I really didn't want to, or that I didn't have my music with me. However, I was so happy, that I was willing to do just about anything.

"ok!" I exclaimed, sill not believing what was about to happen to me.

I picked my guitar up off the ground, brushed off the bottom of it, and set it gently on my leg. I rested one hand over the neck, and one hand over the strings. I didn't need music paper, I didn't need written lyrics. All I needed was my guitar in my hands, and Shane sitting next to me listening. The words simply came out of my mouth. They weren't planned, I had never used these words in this order, or these chords in this order. It just came.

_The first day_

_When I met you_

_You said_

"_Sure, I guess we can be friends"_

_You let_

_Me know_

_Helped me_

_Get through_

_When the_

_Only thing_

_I could do _

_Was cry_

_And your shoulder_

_Was there_

_And I knew that you cared_

_And when I was scared_

_You stood_

_Right beside me_

_Then I remember_

_The times when we laughed_

_Not that we knew why_

_And the time_

_You told me to come_

_Just so you could make me smile_

_When the_

_Only thing_

_I could do _

_Was cry_

_And your shoulder_

_Was there_

_And I knew that you cared_

_And when I was scared_

_You stood_

_Right beside me_

_And when I thought nothin' would ever_

_Break us_

_Friends forever_

_The unthinkable_

_Someone else came in_

_Tore us nearly_

_In half_

_But somehow_

_Patched it up_

_Good as new_

_We were friends again_

_When the_

_Only thing_

_I could do _

_Was cry_

_And your shoulder_

_Was there_

_And I knew that you cared_

_And when I was scared_

_You stood_

_Right beside me_

_And even now_

_You're a little bit further_

_Miles and miles couldn't _

_Break us in two_

_I call you_

_Just to see what's up_

_And so do you_

_And sometimes I call_

_When the_

_Only thing_

_I can do _

_Is cry_

_And your shoulder_

_Is there_

_And I know that you care_

_And when I was scared_

_You stood_

_Right beside me_

_And it always makes me think back_

_To that first day_

_When you said_

"_Sure, I guess we can be friends"_

"wow" was the word that immediately came flying out of Shane's mouth. He sat there, gaping wt me, his mouth in a perfect, round "o." "have you ever played me that song before? I really liked it."

"um, well, I kinda just made that up as I went along." I muttered.

"That was AWESOME!" he shouted, jumping off the bench and pulling me with him. The moment seemed to go in slow motion, but it wasn't in my power to stop it. I was in free fall, and I was pulling Shane down with me. I heard two identical "CRACK"'s, and then I felt the pain caused by the dreaded noise. Shane whimpered from his spot on the ground next to me. I could feel pain shoot up my right leg, and Shane was staring at his left leg.

"what…just…happened?" I panted.

"I dunno, are you ok, 'cause I think my leg is broken." Shane winched as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I think my leg is broken, and I heard your leg crack." Shane pulled me towards him, and started running his hand down my hair. He must have been talking to my mom, because she knows that that is the easiest way to calm me down. I started crying, I was scared that we wouldn't be able to get back to camp. Shane pulled me closer, careful not to jostle either of our legs. I knew we had to get back to camp, but at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to stay right where I was. Sitting next to Shane, my face buried in his chest, and his face buried in my hair. I swear, I wouldn't need painkillers if I had Shane. He was all I needed, and everyday I found myself fall deeper into the irreversible love my heart had already been ensnared by.

**Hey!**

**So, I hope this one is better than my last one! The broken leg thing is me being a drama queen, because on Saturday, I was at a dance at my school, and I stepped down on my foot. It started hurting really bad, so yesterday I went to the doctor and he said it was either a really bad sprain or a small fracture. So I can't swim for at least a week. Grrr…I'm upset. Anyways, you've already read, so you might as well review!**

**xoxo**

**LifeIsMusicIsLife**

**PS**

**i wrote this song for my BFF. she has always been there for me, and this song is the story of our friendship. anyway if you're reading this, luv u Emma! ur my BFF forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So my ankle is still hurting a lot, and it hasn't really gotten better. We had a swim meet yesterday, but I couldn't go. I was upset. Also, I know that a lot of people think that Disney is for little kids, but I like it. It's juvenile, slapstick comedy, and it allows you to escape real life for a while. This, in my case is something I just need to do sometimes. Also, I would really appreciate it if everyone who uses "retarded" in their stories under the connotation of an insult, would stop it. I know that if you're using it that way, you probably don't understand what it really means. My brother is mentally retarded, because he was born very early, and he has many health problems. He wasn't supposed to live, but after almost 18 years he is still living. He wasn't supposed to walk, but he does. He wasn't supposed to talk, but he does. Yes, he looks different, but he and his friends are the nicest people you will ever meet. If everyone could act like them, the world would be a perfect place. So, this is something really important to me, I'm not just rambling.**

**So, read chapter 5, and think about this author's note.**

**xoxo**

**LifeIsMusicIsLife**

**Shane's POV**

How did I get this lucky? How did I end up in the middle of the woods with the most beautiful girl in the world asleep in my arms. I didn't even care that my leg was hurt, even though it didn't hurt very much anymore. I couldn't have been happier at that moment. It was starting to get dark when I realized that the longer we waited out here, the more worried everyone back at camp would become. "Mitchie, wake up." I whispered softly in her ear. She didn't wake up. He slow breathing continued as her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. "Mitchie baby, you've gotta wake up, it's getting dark." No answer. I had an idea. I had a good idea. I had a really good idea. I shifted her body in my arms so that I was holding her like a baby. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. I felt her stir in my arms, and I pulled away. She opened her beautiful brown eyes, and stared up groggily at me. God she was beautiful.

"hey, kissing me when I'm asleep is not fair." She pouted, looking like a small child.

"ok, so what do I have to do for you to forgive me?" I asked, knowing the answer.

She didn't answer however, she just put her hands around the back of my neck, pulled my face towards hers, and our faces collided, softly, but fully and perfectly. I felt her relax in my arms. I knew it probably didn't sound manly, but I felt like fireworks were going off every single time I kissed her. I pulled away, but she stayed curled up in my arms, head buried in my chest. I sighed before talking.

"hey we really have to get back to camp. I think you heard your leg crack, because your leg has swollen a lot, and mine doesn't really hurt anymore. I have a big bruise, but other than that I think I'm fine." I talked softly to her, knowing it was my fault that she was hurt. "I'll carry you, but first, I'm going to wrap your leg."

"Shane, what are you going to wrap it in?" she asked me looking genuinely confused. I loved how naïve she could be at times.

"well, I'm going to wrap it with my shirt."

"no, Shane, you'll free-eeze!" her teeth chattered at the last word.

"no I won't, and I'll be carrying you, so you can keep me warm!" I smiled mischievously, and began tearing my t-shirt into long strips. I gently took her leg and began wrapping it. She winced slightly, and felt guilt shoot through my heart as I heard this. It was my fault, and I wasn't even hurt.

When I finished, I picked her up, and held her like you would a small child. She leaned her head against my bare chest, and I could feel her soft, deep breaths against my skin. I shivered involuntarily, for reasons that didn't include the cold.

"Shane, you're cold. Take my jacket." She insisted.

"no, I'm not cold!

"yes you are! I heard you shiver, and I can feel the goose bumps on your chest!"

"but I'm not cold!"

"then why did you shiver?" good lord, she sounded like my mother.

"honestly?" she nodded. "because of you. Because you are so close to me. Because I am carrying you. Because I love you."

"oh." Was all she could manage. I leaned down and kissed her forehead softy.

"I love you too Shane." She said sincerely.

"but that does not count as a real kiss!" she joked.

I, however, jumped at the chance to kiss her, and took it literally.

As we set off into the woods she went limp in my arms, and I was careful to keep her leg away from anything that might make it hurt more.

"you can go back to sleep if you want to, we'll probably be back at camp in a half hour. She gave me a weak smile and then closed her eyes. I knew she needed to sleep, but I couldn't help the bit of sadness that entered my heart when her eyes were no longer visible to me. They were the light that lit up my day. I felt her breathing slow down to deep, long breaths. She subconsciously snuggled deeper into my chest, which was covered in dirt and grass. I continued on for a while, until I had to rest for a minute. I leaned against a tree, and rested my head in her hair. matted down with dirt and grass like my chest, I could still smell the wonderful scent that was my Mitchie. My Mitchie. That was my favorite thing to say, knowing she was mine, and my heart was hers. I realized that we were almost back at camp, and I knew I should wake her up before we got there. I quickly devised a devious plan. **(fyi, that was supposed to be funny, so LAUGH! HaHaHaHaHa!) **I barely brushed my lips against hers, and she quickly woke up. When she realized what happened, she playfully glared at me.

"I know, I know, it's not fair. Here, I'll make it fair."

I pulled her up to me and kissed her, wishing there was some way that I could show her just how much I loved her.

"let's get you to the nurse's office, I don't think that my t-shirt cast is going to work very well."

"ok." She said, "by the way, I do like the cast. The only problem is that it's on my leg so I can't smell you on it."

I pretended to look insulted, and then spoke. "why do need a filthy T-SHIRT, when you can have filthy ME!"

She giggled. "oops, didn't think about that."

"well, you better, because I'm not leaving your side until you're better."

"you realize I'll still have cast on when camp ends, right?"

"yes I do, and I still fully intend not to leave your side."

We then walked into the nurse's office.

"Oh my goodness! What happened!" the nurse began squawking like a large bird.

"well, we were out in the woods, and we tripped, and I think she broke her leg." I finished with the familiar feeling that stole through my mind when I mentioned tripping, it was my fault, and I couldn't stand it.

Mitchie smiled weakly at me as the nurse looked at her leg.

"Well, I don't even need an x-ray to know that that is one broken leg. I have the stuff to cast it here in my office, would you like to do it here, or would you like to go see a doctor?"

"here would be fine." Mitchie replied politely.

When the nurse finished, she handed Mitchie some pain meds and some crutches. Then we said thank you and goodbye, and left.

We walked slowly to her cabin, which was also Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella's cabin. Somehow, Caitlyn being a computer genius, they had rigged a projector and a screen across the wall in the back of the cabin. We had decided that we were going to watch a movie. As Mitchie hopped on her crutches, I watched her leg. The cast was my favorite color, green.

When we reached the cabin, I ran up behind her, scooped her up in my arms, and carried her, giggling, into the cabin. I set her on her bad, and then took her crutches from her. I leaned them against the wall, and went straight back to her. I picked her up again, and carried her over to the couch in front of the screen, and set her down gently. I walked over to the projector and pressed on. I turned the lights off, and sat down next to Mitchie. She smiled her beautiful smile at me, before turning her attention to the screen. I, however, forgot there was even a movie on. I was staring at her, soaking in every detail that her face had to offer. My eyes followed the slope of her nose, the crinkles on her forehead when she laughed about something in the movie, and her beautiful, soft, long, brown hair. Without thinking, I reached over and pulled her into my chest, which was now covered with a shirt, courtesy of the nurse. She sighed contently, as I began repeatedly kissing the top of her head. With each one, I breathed in the scent that had become a safe house for me, and protection against the bad things in my life, because Mitchie made anything and everything else seem so unimportant in my mind. I decided on a way to show her how much I truly loved her. I began softly humming in her ear. Then, slowly, the words that I had been searching for came to me.

_I'll be your friend_

_I'll be your faith_

_I won't let you_

_Quit the race_

_Because_

_I'll be the flame_

_When your candle's runnin' low_

_And together we'll light the world_

_Together we'll find a way out_

_A way through_

_Because with you by my side_

_I'll always be in the light_

_No matter where I go_

_I know you'll always be there_

_Never more than a call away_

_A helping hand_

_A backup plan_

_I'll be your strength_

_If you'll be mine_

_And in time_

_I find_

_You can follow through_

_I can count on you_

_Because with you by my side_

_I'll always be in the light_

_No matter where I go_

_I know you'll always be there_

_Never more than a call away_

_A helping hand_

_A backup plan_

_I'll be your strength_

_If you'll be mine_

_So I'll be your friend_

_If you'll be mine_

_I'll be your faith_

_At your judging time_

_And I'll be your strength_

_Because in time_

_I've found that you're mine_

_Because with you by my side_

_I'll always be in the light_

_No matter where I go_

_I know you'll always be there_

_Never more than a call away_

_A helping hand_

_A backup plan_

_I'll be your strength_

_If you'll be mine_

_I'll be your friend_

_I'll be your faith_

_I won't let you_

_Quit the race._

"love you Mitchie" I said softly. My soft breath tickled her ear, and she shivered slightly.

"I loved that song, what's it called?"

"I'll be."

"well, it was amazing."

"why thank you Miss gra- torres."

"what did you just say?!" she jumped up off the couch, panic emanating from her voice.

I took her hand, and told her "hey, I just got confused for a second, don't freak out. Plus, if you really do love me, then I absolutely plan on marrying you someday."

"that may be, but you still freaked me out! I'm only 15, and you're only 16."

**Narrator's POV**

They continued to discuss the pressing subject, and eventually Shane was able to calm Mitchie down. They began to make plans for the future, laughing and giggling the whole time.

**So, what did ya think! I hope u like it. Once again, I wrote the song, therefore I won it, therefore don't steal it. I would be mad at you! Please review! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Oh, and don't' forget to think about what I said in my authors note at the beginning of this chapter.**

**xoxo**

**LifeIsMusicIsLife**


End file.
